


coincidence (that’s all it is)

by goreyer



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreyer/pseuds/goreyer
Summary: when daniel and max first realise their timers are synched, they laugh and high five and make jokes about how they must clearly confirm their soulmates on the same day at exactly the same time. the coincidence isn’t discussed nor even properly acknowledged because that’s all it is, a coincidence.ORSoulmate AU where there’s a timer on your wrist counting down to the moment you and your soulmate are alone together.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	coincidence (that’s all it is)

when daniel and max first realised their timers where synched, they laughed and high fived and made jokes about how they must clearly confirm their soulmates on the same day at exactly the same time. the coincidence wasn't discussed nor even properly acknowledged because that’s all it was, a coincidence. max imagined meeting a beautiful model somewhere and managing to catch her alone. imagined the fireworks that’d surely fly in the moment where the timer ends. where it is only them, in that moment, together. 

daniel imagined nothing, because he doesn’t really want to. this whole soulmate business is silly, isn’t it? simply letting the universe dictate who you are doomed to love for the rest of your life. no, daniel was too stubborn for that. if he was going to fall in love, he wanted to orchestrate it himself, with whoever he wanted it to be. no matter the timer on their wrist. that was true love, not what the universe says.

the timer ticked along steadily, and max’s whirlwind of a formula one career unfolds before his eyes. he was constantly so busy and always had something to do or someone to talk to or somewhere to be; it made him grateful to be able to crash his head into the soft pillows of his bed and shut everything out for a while where he could. free weekends were an infrequent luxury and the time he had after training in the evenings were limited - meaning all he ever felt like doing was sleeping the hours away. he hardly ever found himself leaving the house at those times unless it was to meet with friends - daniel and charles in particular - who always managed to get him up.

daniel didn’t love many things more than a good old fashioned piss-up. there was something so beautiful about going to a pub with a couple of mates and enjoying the cool comfort of a pint. charles and max were his go-to drinking partners and he never went without them. as a matter of fact, he never went without both of them together; it was too much of a tradition to stop, if one couldn’t make it, they’d reschedule for the next week. get drunk, hook up with someone, crash back at your apartment at 4am. rinse and repeat. 

:::

max would be lying if he said he wasn’t in the slightest bit excited. the timer on his wrist had dropped to 00:23:59. at exactly 9pm on the 16th of february. he would discover his soulmate on the 17th at 9pm that very next day when red bull were hosting a media event, a black tie ball full of journalists aiming to run a story on any little piece of information they could get their hands on. there would be plenty of people there and it made max anxious, how on earth would he be able to figure out his soulmate from the thousands of candidates in attendance? it was daunting, but he wasn’t a quitter, and this was true love he was talking about.

in contrast, daniel couldn’t find little room to care about the fact that his timer was ending. he was more excited for the ink to finally be off his skin, leaving a blank canvas for a new tattoo idea he had been itching to run past his artist. the media event was only really good for the free booze, and daniel has always prided himself in his ability to use his charisma to his advantage and avoid speaking to too many people. he knew max would be there as support too, and as much as he wanted to deny the tiny crush he was developing on his teammate, it was to no real use. the coincidence never crossed his mind, because that’s all it was, a coincidence. 

max thought daniel looked good in a suit. but it was just a passing thought. 

daniel couldn’t take his eyes off max in a suit. it was all he could think about.

the uninspiring music and fake smiles nauseated max until he had to take a step back and lean his weight against the edge of the bar. the bartender offered him a sympathetic look and another flute of champagne and that was enough to get him through at least the next half an hour. daniel joining him up against the bar was welcome company and they chatted about anything and everything, the alcohol loosening their tongues and smoothing out their anxieties. max allowed himself to forget about his timer.

daniel liked the way max’s eyes sparkled in the brightness of the chandelier - how the different hues of blue caught the light projected by the crystals and blinded him with their spectacularity. he thought perhaps you could drown in them, like one would an inviting glassy-blue sea with rays of sun reflecting off it’s surface. it reminded daniel of australia. it reminded him of _home._

there was something about the way daniel’s tan skin caught the light that made a little part of max’s stomach churn. it reminded him of warmth, both physically and metaphorically. he wondered if daniel had the capabilities to offer the two together. to offer to his soulmate, of course.

it was daniel who suggested moving to somewhere quieter, the balcony looking out over the streets of monaco a likely destination. he didn’t care for the music being played and the amount of people there were too many for him to feel comfortable. but he could feel comfortable around max. max, with whom he shared a matching timer. but it was a coincidence, and he never let himself think anything different. 

somewhere in the distance, a church bell sounded to signal the start of a new hour, providing a melodic soundtrack as max pushed open the door onto the deserted balcony. his skin seemed to itch uncontrollably as the cold breeze struck him clean through like a knife, enforcing a shiver through his form. it was cold on the balcony, perhaps too cold, but they were _alone,_ away from the bustling crowds and simply enjoying each others company. he enjoyed daniel’s company. daniel, with whom he shared a matching timer. but it was a coincidence, and nothing could tell him anything different.

they didn’t talk, instead nursed their drinks in silence, eyes fond and content.

daniel’s eyes were trained to the side of max’s face as he leaned over the barrier.

max’s eyed were set forward but soon darted to the corners to catch a look at daniel. 

perhaps his timer had run out already, who cares? daniel couldn’t remember half the people he’d spoken to that night, it’d be impossible to figure out which one was his soulmate. but his wrist itched like a healing tattoo and when he turned it over, 00:00:00 stared back at him. what even was the time? how long past 9:00 even was it? 

max’s wrist itched like a bug bite and when he turned it over it read 00:00:00. fuck, was it already past 9:00?!

”shit, what’s the time?” daniel heard max say, eyes frantically widened. 

max watched as daniel pulled his phone from his pocket, “9:02...”

daniel’s voice trailed off in realisation. 

max was stunned into silence.

but it was just a coincidence? it was all meant to just be a coincidence. daniel couldn’t bring air into his lungs. “you...” he managed to breathe out.

“you’re my soulmate,” max spoke matter-of-factly, as if he wasn’t standing in front of his teammate that the universe was trying to make him love unconditionally for the rest of his life. come to think of it, it wasn’t totally fair, huh?

daniel swallowed so hard it sent his adam’s apple bobbing, “no. i’m just daniel, just plain old daniel. this doesn’t have to mean anything,”

max found himself panicking. he wants it to mean something. why does he want it to mean something? why is his mind so full of everything about daniel from the way he smells to the way he smiles? max wants to be closer to daniel, to run his fingers across daniel’s rose tattoo and take his hand in his own. 

“it doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to,” daniel continued, “but i’d like to try. not as your soulmate, just as daniel.” 

max gives in to his sudden urge and wraps his arms around daniel’s waist. he’s scared, confused, conflicted, but he’s with daniel. he’s comfortable around daniel. daniel with whom he shares a matching timer. and turns out it wasn’t just a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> drk what this was but oH WELL ITS 2AM!!!
> 
> sorry if the constant switching of POV’s is weird i just enjoyed writing paragraphs in alternating viewpoints hehe


End file.
